There's something about Meganium
by illusivebayleef
Summary: Witness the budding romance of a trainer and his Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hello and welcome to my first Fanfiction! I was inspired by another Author's story to write my own. Please go check out AVP5's story a human and his Gardevoir which gave me this idea. So sit back and enjoy the first chapter of "There's something about Meganium".**

 **Bold for thoughts and Italics for Pokemon talking.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way shape or form, this is a non profit story in which I only hope to entertain, Enjoy!**

 _New Bark Town Scott`s pov_

"I can't believe today is the day!" I say to myself as I wake

up with a smile on my face. I quickly jump out of bed and get changed. Looking

at the calendar, I see today is definitely the day.

I look in the mirror and glance at my outfit. I decided to put

on a red and white hoodie, black cargo pants, red and white sneakers, along with

my favorite hat which was black and has a gold stripe going down the middle. I

fix my hair leaving a strand of my black hair sticking out of my hat, as I tend

to do.

I head downstairs to see my mother is waiting for me and looks

at me with joy. "Here Scott I made your favorite breakfast for you!" She says. I

look and see a plate of pancakes and sausage, I quickly scoffed it down and look

over at my Mother who begins to talk.

"I can't believe today is your big day! Your gonna be on your

way to become a Pokemon master!" My mother says. "Here I have your bag packed

for you with fresh clothes, lots of canned food, and your Pokegear!"/P

I look at her and give her a hug, "Your the best parent anyone

could ask for!"

This put tears in her eyes as she breaks away from the hug. "Oh

baby I'm gonna miss you! Your father would be so proud of you right now, just

promise me you'll be careful!"

"I promise." I told her while seeing her face giving a more

reassured look. I take my backpack and head for the front door. "Goodbye

Mom!"

"Goodbye Scott, if you need anything just give me a call on

your Pokegear, you know my number!" She says as I nod.

With that I was off to see Professor Elm who was going to give

me my starter Pokemon. My home is in New Bark town and is very quiet. I feel a

breeze pass through my hair as I walk down the road. His laboratory wasn't very

far as I reach within a few minutes.

I then notice a shadowy figure out of the corner of my eye but

to look and see nothing. I enter the lab and call for the professor. "Professor

Elm, I'm here!"

I don't get a response and continue to walk forward until I see

him at his desk. "Ah yes, the Egg has several Pokemon that could be inside and so it has to be rare, yes yes so that means the Pokemon is..." This was Professor Elm, the Johto region's

lead Pokemon researcher and he was kind of a goofball, his unique trait was

talking to himself while deep in his research and always sounded like he had

just drank five cups of coffee.

I tap his shoulder and he turns around. "Ah Scott I was

expecting you l!" He exclaims. I scratch my head and think to myself 'He sure is

one of a kind'. "Yes sir I have come to pick a starter." I respond politely.

"Yes but we have to wait until the other beginning trainer

arrives." He replies. This confused me as I thought I was the only one going to

start today, surely if there was another I would know since New Bark is such a

small town.

Just then we here somebody call out "I'm here!" I turn around

to see a beautiful girl I have never seen before. She had dark blue hair and a

yellow cap, which I'd be damned if anybody else said she didn't look good

in.

"Ah yes this is who I mentioned Scott, meet Kris all the way

from Cherrygrove City!" Professor Elm explains. She puts her hand out and says

"You must be Scott, I'm Kris nice to meet you!" I take her hand and shake it,

"Nice to meet you too!" I reply. She winks at me and says "The pleasure is all mine!" which makes my face turn to the faintest of red, but thank Arceus she didn't notice.

"Well, now that everybody's here, let's pick starter Pokemon, shall we?" Professor Elm led us to a table with 3 Pokeball's on it. He then picked up one by one and released the Pokemon out onto the ground. "This first one is named Cyndaquil and is a fire type Pokemon, this one seems to keep to himself and is quite shy." The Cyndaquil let out a embarssesd cry as it saw Kris and myself look at it. "This next one here is a Totadile and is very cocky." The Totadile closed his eyes and crossed his arms, acting like he was to good for anybody else. "And finally this last one is a Chikorita she is very cheerful." The Chikorita closed her eyes and smiled letting out a happy cry.

"Scott since you were here first, you will choose first!" The Professor says to me. "Hey, no fair!" Kris yells in dissapointment. "Do you know how many Sentret's I had to outrun to get here?!" She yelles in anger. "Kris, be patient and let Scott go first, you can choose next."

I step foward thinking which one I wanted. Through all the time I had to decide before hand I couldn't make up my mind then. I think about what the professor said about each one and their personalitys, which one would I get along with best? Before I could say a word I feel something on my legs to see the Chikorita rubbing against me.

"Well Scott, that one seems to really like you" The Professor notices. I bend over and pet her on the head. "Would you wanna be my partner?" I ask. The Chikorita nods as I make a my decision. "That settles it... I choose Chikorita to be my companion!" I pick her up and put her on my shoulder. "Together we will beat all 8 gyms!"

"Excellent choice Scott!" Elm reassures me. "Are you going to name her?" I think about this for a second and come up with an idea. "I'll call you Elise." She smiles in aggrrement as if she liked it.

"Alright Kris now you can have your turn."

"Finally!" She mutters. Kris walked over to Cyndaquil and picked him up. "I choose Cyndaquil because he's just so cute!"

"Excellent choices, both of you! I'll save Totadile for another tariner." Elm picks up the Pokeball and returns the Totadile. "But now that both of you have made your choices, I need a favor to ask from yo both, my friend Mr. Pokemon is holding an egg I would like to analyze and I need you two to retrieve it. He lives in a cabin located on route 30 just past Cherrygrove City."

"I know that route, I could take us there." I turn to her and nod.

"Perfect! now you two should head off before dusk, and be careful."

"Thank you for the Pokemon Professor! We won't let you down!" I tell him. I smile as I head for the door with Chikorita on my shoulder and kris following close behind. "This is an excellent start for a new adventure."

 **And with that Scott starts his Pokemon adventure, what will hatch from the egg? (I promise it isn't a Togepi) And what mysteries lie ahead? Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what happens!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this first chapter, I was mostly inspired by user AVP5 to do a story like this so please go check him out. Please leave positive reviews if you enjoyed it and don't leave burn notices. Thank you all and I'll se you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hello and welcome to Chapter 2! I got amazing feedback for the first one and decided it was time for another. I will try to update this story weekly so there will not be that long of a wait. But, without furthur ado, here is Chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape or form. This is a non profit story in which I only want to entertain, enjoy!**

 _Normal pov_

Route 29 wasn't as safe as it had planned out to be. Wild Pokemon seemed to appear at random and never seemed to have a shortage of going away.

They only turned out untouched because of their starter Pokemon they had recieved from Professor Elm, Elise the Chikorita (which was Scott's) and Sizzle the Cyndaquil (Which was Kris's). They didn't even hesitate to protect their trainers, despite only being together for under a day.

"How did you even get through this without a Pokemon to protect you?" Scott asked Kris at one point out of curiousity.

"Pokemon repellent, duh!" Kris replied as if it were obvious. "My father works at the Poke Mart and got me a couple cans for free along with some other supplies, it's too bad that I ran out cause we can really use it right now."

This was true as every few minutes of walking , a Pokemon would appear, itching for a fight. "Pokemon are never this anxious to fight, what's triggering this?" Scott asked.

"Well it is Spearow season and they have the habit of pissing other Pokemon off, making them more aggresive." Explained Kris.

"That would probably explain it..."

It was sundown when they finally reached Cherrygrove City. The lit up signs of the buildings looked beautiful to the group as they walked into town. Elise let out a tired cry as she put her head down on Scott's shoulder.

"Maybe it is a good idea for us to rest for the night, I mean who knows what dangerous Pokemon could appear on the next route, plus Elise is lookin kinda sleepy." Elise smiled as she heard Scott say this, knowing that he did indeed care for her. No one noticed this as her head was still down.

"You're right." Kris acknowledged. "We can stay at my house for the night!"

"Are you sure your parents would be okay with this?"

"Of course, c,mon!" It took a few moments before Scott was in front of Kri's house. It was an average house with two floors. It had a brilliant hue of blue and white window shutters. Kris opened the dor to see her father sitting in a chair watching TV. He quickly got up and ran over to greet Kris and her new companions.

"Kris, it's so good to see you again!" He released his hug and looked at Scott. "Kris, who's your friend?" He asked.

"Oh this is Scott and his Chikorita Elise, they're from New Bark Town."

Scott put out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir!" Kris's father took his hand and shook it. "Please call me Jared. It's good to know that there's someone who is protecting my daughter!" Kris blushed and punched Jared in the arm. "Dad, stop please!"

The group settles on the couch and starts to explain their objective to Jared. "So now the professor wants us to get the egg and return it to him." Kris finishes. "Now we just need to spend the night and then we'll be off by tomorrow at noon."

"Ok, Scott you can take the guest room, the bed is already made and it's your first door on the left. You'll even have your own bathroom to wash up if you want." Jared insists.

"Thanks I'll head up now, Elise is looking a bit tired." Scott says as he heads for the stairs.

"Goodnight!" Kris says as Scott heads up.

 _Elise's pov_

I could tell Scott was going to be a good trainer by the moment I first laid my eyes on him. It's weird but I guess Pokemon just have a way of knowing if people are good or not. in fact he was better than good, he was amazing, I knew I had made the right choice by going up to him earlier.

As we head upstairs all I can think about is getting some sleep, it's hard work to protect your trainer. Scott carries me to the first door on the left, just as Jared had instructed. Scott turns on the light and I adjust my eyes to see a fairly everyday human bedroom. It's nothing special, it had a queen sized bed with a green comforter and two pillows. Scott picks me up from his shoulder and sets me down on the bed.

"Elise, I can't express how good you were today protecting Kris and I from all those Pokemon. This has been an awesome first day of my adventure and i'm glad I chose you." Hearing this makes my heart skip a beat, I can feel my face lighting up as it probably looks like a tomato. I lunge into his chest and rub my head into him as if giving a hug. "I'm glad your happy too, i'm gonna go take a shower so just relax until I come back, Ok?" I nod and he puts me down, heading towards the bathroom door, shutting it behind him.

I walk over to the left side of the bed and curl up into a ball. I close my eyes and think about my day. This was probably one of the best days of my life, I finally was able to leave the lab and explore with a nice trainer who cared for me. He was just so smart, nice, and handsome...

Was it weird for a Pokemon to think that their trainer was cute, there were no laws against and it isn't like anyone else knew besides me... and if anyone did, what would they think of it?

 _Scott's pov_

I get out of the bathroom as quietly as I can to see Elise sleeping peacefully on the bed. **Well I guess that rules out the Pokeball tonight.** I think to myself. I quietly put my bag on the dresser and make my way over to the right side of the bed. I pull the covers over me as I lay down, facing up and looking at the ceiling.

I think about what I needed and I knew I had to to go shopping and stock up on medical supplies and Pokeballs because you never know what will happen. Hell, maybe even Jared would give me a discount, he did indeed run the local mart and had lot's of supplies to give. I chuckle at this idea as I had just met him not even two hours before. I look over at Elise and still see her sleeping peacefully. I do the same and let my eyes wander off into a deep tranquil sleep.

 _Elise's pov_

I wake up to find myself snuggled up against Scott's side. I smile as I must have done this in my sleep. His warmth is overwelming as I do not want to move. I peer over to the window to see that the sun was slowly rising and the sky was a brilliant shade of purple. I never wanted this moment to end, it was perfect with my trainer laying by my side and the beautiful view, what could ruin it?

That's when I heard it, "Ahhhh, well look who it is, good morning you two lovebirds..." Kris said as she opened the door.

Scott sits up and looks over at me, "Its not what it looks like, she might have just moved in her sleep by accident!" By this time both Scott and I were blushing.

"I know, I'm kidding, now c'mon we need to get ready to head out later, my Dad gave me money for us to go shopping." Kris pulls out her wallet to show what she had.

 **Of course all things must come to an end, and I had to jinx it... she better not get in between me and Scott.**

Kris leaves the room to head downstairs while Scott gets up to get changed. He grabs his bag and heads into the bathroom.

 _Normal pov_

Scott and Elise head downstairs to see that Jared has already gone to work and Kris and Sizzle waiting on the couch for them.

"We can go to the mall and get evrything in one shot." Kris suggests.

"Sounds like a plan." Scott replied.

"Before we head out we should eat, here there's some waffles in the freezer."

After eating the group of Scott, Elise (who refuses to go into her Pokeball, and Kris set off to the mall. "Here let's head to the mart first, my father can get us some Pokeballs and medical supplies." The group does as Kris says and they enter the Mart which was right by the front door when you first enter the mall.

Jared looks over as he hears a BEEP which plays whenever a customer enters the store. "Hey pumpkin!" He says as he sees Kris walk through the door. "How'd you guys sleep?"

"Just fine thanks for asking, and thank you again for letting me sleep over your house." Scott says. "Hey, any friend of Kris is a friend of mine." Jared replies. "Now what do you need?"

"Oh just so medical supplies and Pokeballs I think then, I'll go do some clothes shopping with my allowance, you know what, Scott why don't you go pick out some berries for the Pokemon, there's a farmer's market across the hallway from here." Kris goes into her wallet and gives Scott a couple dollars." Scott nods and heads for the door, "Be back in a few."

Scott smiles as he enters the market as the sweet aroma of fresh produce hits his nose. Elise looks around in amazment at how many different kinds of berries there are. Scott heads down the different aisles to look at the variety of goods there were.

Scott not knowing what kind to pick turns to Elise and asks, "What kind do you want, and what do you think Sizzle will like?" Elise then points her paw at the pecha berries, her favorite because of its sweet taste. "Perfect I'll get these for you, but what about Sizzle?" Elise didn't really get to talk to Sizzle directly and took a wild guess. She points at a Starf berry knowing it has a burning sensation and Sizzle was indeed a fire-type Pokemon.

"Perfect so he'll have his own and you'll have your own." Scott walks up to the clerk and puts the basket of berries on the counter. After checking out, they head outside to find Kris waiting for them.

"Here, I got berries for the Pokemon and a little change." Scott drops the remaining money into Kris's hand.

"Thanks, I got everything too, I got us each a med kit, a tent, a water proof blanket, and five Pokeballs each." Kris hands everything to Scott and puts it into his backpack along with the berries. "I love the perks of having my father working at a Mart."

They both chuckle at this and start for the door, the adventure was only begining.

 **And that ends Chapter 2, I'm sorry this was kind of a filler chapter as I have big things planned for the next one. Follow me on tumblr where you can chat with me and get updates on the story. I will begin on Chapter 3 right after school tomorrow and it will be out of the end of the week. Also, PM with your thoughts, ideas, and OCs you would like me to include. Until next time, this is Illusive Bayleef signing off.**


End file.
